supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss (Rulers of Kind)
Abyss or referred to many names such as Cosmic Entity or The Shadow, is the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He remains asleep since the being of existence and his realm known as The Empty is where all angels and demons go when they die. Biography Abyss never appeared being always existing like his siblings. Abyss was known for being annoyed by Creatum and Existentum and constantly bugged him to play with her before creation, but he declined. During the time before creation was introduced but after they took a physical form, Abyss and Amara realized that they were extremely similar both on the mental plan and on the conceptual plan, eventually these two felt in love. When God introduced Creation, Abyss, like Amara, found the idea of creation disgusting and useless, when Amara attacked God, Abyss wanted to help his sister but was fought, defeated and forced to sleep forever by Existentum and Creatum, he, eventually, enjoyed his punishement as he like to sleep. However, the punishment had an issue, if someone woke up in Empty, Abyss will be forced to awake. Personality Abyss is very lazy and has anger issues. Abyss loves Amara kes deeply likes and cares for Exitium and Narratress. However, Abyss dislikes God due of the fact that God both locked Amara, introduced creation and using his realm as a dumpster and Creatum for annoying him and for having locked him, he also dislikes Existentum for the same reason. Abyss very much dislikes having his stuff taken from him such as someone sneaking into his realm, waking him up and taking a deceased angel or demon. Because of this, it takes him away from his precious sleep and he becomes very uncomfortable to be around as he displays this strange happy yet disturbing tone. Abyss tolerates people as long as they show some respect and manners, otherwise he will hold a grudge and find ways of exacting vengeance. He is also an incredible liar, Abyss will lie to them and give them a speech of never having the chance to escape The Empty. He does know that anyone immensely powerful can access his domain. When Abyss was mad, during his time on Earth, a few people angered him and he sent a person inside a black hole, crushed one like a pancake and made a mini-supernova in a town erasing it and all the people. They most dangerous way to get on Abyss' bad side is if you threaten him or Amara. He will bring an eternity of torture to the person that sends him, or her, threats when they die, but he gives them a fair warning before considering their act against him. Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Abyss is other than the fact that he is here since eternity. One things for certain is that he is far superior than any supernatural entity in creation. The thing about Abyss' role in existence is that him being asleep is actually him waiting until he can finally play his role, which is becoming the embodiment of all things that truly end. He will be the one to blow the End of Times, so that it may be reborn once more. Among supernatural beings, they very much fear his power, presence, and just by speaking his name. Abyss is nothingness or void. he can truly kill anything entirely, in fact just by his mere presence if he wanted to, he can dissolve anyone that is below an Archangel Level Entity. His power is described to be immeasurable, even his siblings describe Abyss being a literal force of nature and he is the definition of power, despite them being equals. ** Creation: Abyss is able to create while he don't do it. ** Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Abyss will blown it and helps his siblings to erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. *** Void Manipulation: Abyss it the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. Heka calls it the "Delete Button". ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been asleep since the beginning of everything, Abyss is aware of every event, location, being, object, or anything in existence, despite not being there present or being awake for that matter. He knows the number of angelic or demonic beings that have died across creation and is aware of when someone is in his realm and whether they are asleep or awake. ** Gravitokinesis: Abyss can manipulate gravity to his will. He can bend it to make objects or beings "light" or "heavy". He can increase or decrease the gravity in an environment. During his visit to Earth, he once reduce a man flat as a pancake due of being annoyed. *** Black Hole Manipulation: Abyss can generate any size or shape of a black hole at anywhere and anytime. It is capable of sucking in the likes of an entire galaxy or universe, and perhaps multiverses. He usually sends humans into one if they greatly have annoyed him and leaves them trap wherever they reside until he releases them, but only if he feels like it. * Immortality: Abyss has existed since the beginning of everything and was one of the first beings to mark existence.This makes him the oldest being along with his siblings. Abyss will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Abyss can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. When ever angels and demons arrive to his realm, Abyss holds every knowledge of these individuals and any experience or memory they hold, which is how he has a better understanding of what's going on outside his realm. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Abyss cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to piss him off. The combine assistance of many Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial beings can inflict harm on Abyss. * Primordial Blast: Abyss can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a cosmos colored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. * Primordial Smiting: Abyss can smote a person in a similar fashion like an angel, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is a dark seemingly liquid thing. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it would take 1 minute to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Abyss possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings. With a single punch, he is capable of knocking a person from his realm, sending them back to earth and leaving them in a coma for months. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Being it feels like they went through a hangover afterwards. Any thing below an Archangel Level Entity is ate the risk of having their heads blown off clean or entire being reduce to a subatomic level if Abyss is not pulling his punches. * Possession: Abyss can possess any supernatural entity in existence, including angels and demons. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and Archangel Level Entities are resistant to being possessed but need to have a strong willpower. When Abyss leaves a possessed host, he leaves the person with no memory of their actions or being possessed for that matter. * Telekinesis: Abyss can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain Archangel Level Entities with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. He easily threw Amara across a far distance when she annoyed him to try and force him to join her. * Teleportation: Abyss can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Earth, Purgatory, or anywhere. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Heaven's Gates. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Being such as Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can only harm Abyss significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. If they have a Primordial Being with them, then they can do some serious damage than Archangel Level Entities. * Sleep Deprivation: Abyss very much dislikes anyone waking him up from his slumber as it is probably due of the fact that he has been asleep for such a long period of time, he isn't use to being awake very often and has yet to adjust. After awhile, the more time he spends awake, this sleep deprivation will no longer be a bother to him. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: Abyss' siblings, God, Amara, Existentum, Creatum, Exitium, and Narratress are capable of equaling with him. When two Primordial Beings clash, they are unable to overwhelm, weaken, or outmatch and will prolong for a long period of time. Existentum is his opposite as she is existence and he is nothingness. When he tried to help Amara, Existentum and Creatum needed to join their forces to be able to fight and force him to sleep. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Season 17 Characters Category:Season 17 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters